This invention relates to a method of processing raw shark cartilage by sonic enhanced drying at temperatures and times that preserve the temperature-sensitive angiogenic inhibitor proteins found in shark cartilage.
Prior art methods for processing shark cartilage have included the use of convection and vacuum ovens, freeze drying techniques, and azeotropic extractions; all at temperatures which are high enough to cause the loss of significant amounts of the angiogenic inhibitor proteins.
It is an object of this invention to provide sonic enhanced drying of raw shark cartilage at lower temperatures and times than the prior art processes.